An Unexpected Fate
by CloakedSherlock
Summary: Scarlett Raye's idols happened to be Dan and Phil. All she wants to do is meet them, just once. One day, her wish comes true. (danisnotonfire fanfic) Note: Sadly, I do not own Dan or Phil. (lol) Please review/follow as it motivates me to write more. Thanks and enjoy the story!
1. The Dream

A twenty-one year-old girl with bright red and orange hair, and blue eyes, was rushing out of the building, pushing past people while running down the crowded streets of London.

Her name was Scarlett Raye.

"Hey move!"

"Slow down you filthy peasant!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"Slow down, eh?"

Scarlett heard some of those comments of the residents as she passed them, in a flash.

She was forced to hurry, as for there was no need to be late.

As Scarlett was approaching her flat, she started digging through her purse for her keys so she could get inside faster.

When she found them, she jammed them into the door, unlocked it, and burst inside. "Wow, what's the rush?" Silver, Scarlett's flat-mate asked from the kitchen.

Silver was also twenty-one, and she had layered brown, curly hair with the ends of each layer coloured turquoise.

Wordlessly, Scarlett ran upstairs, plopped down infront of her desk, pulled her laptop from her bag, and opened it.

She looked at the clock, which read four minutes until 7. "Why did they make us come to class on a Saturday anyways?" Scarlett complained.

She opened the browser, typed in her desired address, and put on her headphones without taking her eyes off of the screen, as if it were her true love.

"Welcome to BBC radio one, coming up next is Dan Howell and Phil Lester." her laptop said.

She was quickly mesmerised by Dan's voice, as she stared at the angel that appeared on her screen.

After Silver was finished drinking her Chai tea in the kitchen, she decided to check up on Scarlett. She was still a tad bit curious on what the big rush was about.

"So, what'cha up to?" Silver asked, knowing Scarlett would only have one ear covered by the headphones while the other one could hear

anything in the "real" world. Startled, Scarlett quickly abandoned her headphones, and turned around in her desk chair, nearly hitting her knee on the desk leg, then jumped up.

"What the hell was that for?" Scarlett asked, once she realised it was only Silver.

She usually didn't bother her at the computer.

"I was just curious about why you were in such a hurry. I didn't mean to startle you." She smirked, "Although, it was pretty funny watching your reaction,

I should sneak up on you a lot more." "Well, it wasn't funny for me." Scarlett said, while playfully punching her friend.

Silver rushed over to sit in Scarlett's desk chair, and inspect her laptop. "Anyways... what are you doing up here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Scarlett asked, "Watching Dan and Phil."

Dan was a tall, twenty-one year-old guy with dark brown hair at a medium length, with brown eyes.

Phil, on the other hand, was a

slightly shorter twenty-six year-old guy with big blue eyes and dyed black hair.

Dan was sweet, with a nice sense of humour, who had a "slightly" dirty mind.

Phil was a fun, innocent 26 year old. His fans say the two is silent, making him six, which was fairly accurate.

A lot of fanfictions were made where they dated, and Scarlett admitted that she did ship them a little.

Uninterested, Silver left to go watch Doctor Who on Netflix.

"Have fun. Once the show is over, I will make some dinner. How does spaghetti sound?" Scarlett called after Silver, who wasn't too far away.

"That's fine." Silver replied, her voice getting fainter and weaker as she walked down the hallway.

When Scarlett walked into the kitchen, she started to search for some spaghetti noodles, but they were no where in sight.

Grabbing her coat, Scarlett told Silver that she was going to the store for noodles.

"Okay," Silver said. "But no snacks, unless you bring me some Starbucks."

"Oh, well I was going to Starbucks anyways. Bye" Scarlett said as she skipped out of the door.

While at the store, Scarlett was slowly drifting into a bad mood when her entire surroundings consisted

of people who didn't know how to act in public.

Some people had noisy, crying, and screaming children.

Some people had loud, obnoxious phonecalls.

Other people were bumping into her like she wasn't even there.

As she reached the clearest isle in the store, which contained four people, she was staring in awe at the kinder eggs.

Scarlett noticed more people filling the small space, so she started to hurry.

When she bent down to pick up a few eggs, she was bumped into by a tall good- looking stranger with black jeans and a T- shirt from her favorite band:

Muse. "I'm so sorry." The stranger said when Scarlett darted up.

Speechless, she looked at the man in front of her. It took several minutes of awkward stares until the stranger

said, "I-I said I'm sorry."

Quickly, Scarlett snapped out of her daze. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just- I'm sorry." She then gathered the

kinder eggs and rushed away from him, her cheeks a soft red.

Scarlett had no idea what she was doing, or why that guy looked so familiar.

She eventually let her mind trail to other things, but she would eventually catch herself thinking of that beautiful stranger.

Silver noticed and thought she would mention something to her, but didn't want to interrupt Scarlett's wondrous thoughts.

Soon after dinner, Silver approached Scarlett when she was reading her e-mails. "Hey." Silver said.

Without looking up, Scarlett slowly replied, "Hey..."

"So is there anything on your mind?"

"Why?" Scarlett looked up, too fast.

"Just... wondering."

"No... well, yeah, actually, but I don't think you want to hear."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's a long story."

Silver pulled a chair close to where Scarlett was sitting at her desk. "I've got time."

Scarlett sighed and started telling Silver about her adventure at the store.

She talked about how the people of London are loud, rude, and very obnoxious assholes who need

to learn a few lessons in life. She mentioned how some isles in the store were so crowded, not even a housefly

could go through that huge mess of people. Then, she started talking about how she wanted some kinder eggs, especially since

they were located in the clearest isle of the store. Silver's expressions throughout the whole story of the great shopping experience was

mostly an upset type of poker face and the occasional grimace. When Scarlett started mentioning the part when the tall

stranger ran into her, her expression was a very complicated look.

"And that's why I have been a little off in my thoughts all night." Scarlett said, finishing off her story."I'm just tired."

"Wow." Was all Silver could get out. Scarlett nodded an apologetic nod, then got up to pour herself some decaf coffee with cream and cinnamon.

Silver eventually got up, walked into the kitchen, took some vitamins, and went to go refresh her hair colouring, as she noticed the vibrant turqoise

was starting to fade into a shade of dark mint.

Scarlett finally went to her room to try to sleep. She's had a long and boring day, so her bed was what she was longing for

the most. When she approached her bed, she pulled back the plum and grey coloured bed sheets, along with the matching big and cosy blanket, and

crawled into bed. Hours passed, and she still hasn't fallen asleep. She tried searching the internet, drawing, reading, then she realised she really

didn't care too much about reading or drawing at that hour, so she abandoned those for more internet.

She decided to watch a movie: _Lion King. _It was her favourite movie growing up.

Not realising the time, nor the battery level on her laptop, it died just as the movie was at it's climax. "Shit!" Scarlett whispered loudly.

She then started searching for the charger without leaving her spot in bed. When she spotted it, it

was across the room so she left it alone and fell asleep for the night, not bothering to get up.

After hours of tossing and turning, Scarlett finally fell asleep. She dreamt of her with Silver as they traveled to America

to visit their families. Upon visiting, Silver got stabbed by a man without a face, so she was rushed to the emergency room. While waiting outside at a park, Scarlett noticed a man

was approaching towards her. His long, steady strides fell into sync with his arms as he crossed over a small bridge.

He was coming within a range so close that now Scarlett could see

that his eyes were fixed on her.

She estimated the distance between them.

_25 feet. 15 feet. 10 feet. 5 feet. 1 foot._

Then he stopped.

Scarlett stood up and looked at him, taking in all of his features. The high cheekbones, brown- but thoughtful- eyes, long eyelashes,

soft lips, and between his parted lips, she could make out perfect straight and white teeth. He seemed oddly familiar.

Moments passed until Scarlett broke the silence with a soft, quiet voice. "Who are you?" She asked quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

He wouldn't reply. He would just look deeply into her eyes, as if he were searching for something.

"Hello?" Scarlett asked, this time louder.

When Scarlett was just about to walk away, the stranger slowly started inching closer. Scarlett, unsure on what to do, stood there, parlayzed.

He kept coming closer to her, so close that she could now feel his warm breath. Scarlett's mind was racing. She could feel the colour draining from her face, wondering what

this man's intentions were, what was _he_ thinking? Soon enough, the space inbetween them lessened, and eventually there was not even an

inch between them. When Scarlett could finally

focus on one thing, she found herself being hugged by the

stranger in front of her. Without thinking, her arms wrapped around his waist, and they stayed there, like statues.

It felt like hours to her, even though they were probably there for a couple minutes. The man held her so

tight, as if he didn't want her to slip from his grasp, but in a protective way. Scarlett didn't know why, or how, but she felt

comfort in this posistion. She felt as if she were supposed to be like this. It felt like they were stuck together, her and this stranger.

Was it wrong to just go up and trust this stranger you've never met before? Was it right?

They stayed in eachother's arms until she woke up.


	2. Remember Last Night

With a start, Scarlett sat up in bed._ What was that all about? Who was that, and why did he hug me? _She thought. after a few minutes of trying to sort things out, she reminded

herself it was just a dream and she crawled out of bed. The clock only read 4:53a.m, but she was wide awake. Out of habit, Scarlett grabbed her laptop, along with it's

charger, and headed downstairs into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

Once it was finished, she added some vanilla creamer and topped it off with cinnamon, and sat down at the

dining table in front of her she drank the warm, creamy drink as she scrolled on all of her social feeds, answering anonymous

questions, reblogging funny posts, commenting, and conversing with her fellow people of the internet.

Scarlett was still in the same spot and online by the time Silver walked through the kitchen at 7:36a.m, looking like a zombie.

Clumsily, she opened the cabinet in which holds the coffee cups.

Scarlett, without peeling her eyes from her laptop, mumbled to her friend, "Morning."

"Morning. How long have you been awake?" Silver answered.

"Around four or five."

Silver looked at Scarlett in shock. "What do you mean four? You won't even get out of bed at six! What got you out of bed?"

Scarlett looked up from her laptop, staring out the window across from her. "I just had a weird dream. Nothing too big."

Silver loved hearing about people's dreams. "What was it about?"

Scarlett, whom was not really in the mood, said, "Can I tell you later?"

Silver sighed. "I guess. But i will remind you later."

Scarlett, clutching her coffee cup, nodded.

Later that afternoon, Silver was getting impatient. "Can you tell me now?"

Scarlett had already forgotten their conversation that morning, but was reminded of it by her flatmate.

"Oh, uh... sure." She shrugged.

"I dreamt that you were hurt, and so you went to the hospital. I couldn't go, so I sat on a bench at a park near the hospital.

While I was sitting there, a man that I have never met approached me. I must say, he was pretty good looking."

"What did he look like?" Silver asked curiously.

"Oh, well..." Scarlett started, but for some reason couldn't think of his features anymore.

"Don't you remember?" Silver went on, curiouser and curiouser.

Scarlett sat there, straining her memory. _What did he look like? _She asked herself.

Searching through her memory, she couldn't recall his appearance at all.

_He was definetly a good looking man. _She thought, hoping that single thought could remind her.

Moments later, Scarlett looked as if she were in pain from not knowing what her stranger looked like. "Uh, I guess I should get ready

for work." Silver said awkwardly.

She then left the room to shower, got dressed, put on make-up, and fixed her hair.

When Scarlett finally focused back on the real world again, Silver was leaving the apartment.

"Uh, bye!" she shouted as the door was closing. She heard a small farewell right after the door closed.

Contemplating her plans for the day, Scarlett started with cleaning the kitchen; then moved on to the lounge. She stopped when she saw her laptop across

the apartment in the dining room. It took only a second to decide her fate: stop and check your email, or work and _then_ check your email.

She obviously chose to check her email.

In the middle of a bunch of spam, she found one from YouTube. It was an email that told her who uploaded videos recently.

She stared at it in amazement. She saw that Dan, who nearly _never _uploaded videos, posted two that day. Scarlett's heart was racing with excitement.

Her original task, which was to clean the apartment, was forgotten as she quickly moved her fingers across her keyboard.

It only took seconds to load the small box which contained Dan's video. Out of habit, she made it fullscreen.

His first video was about how he didn't think of himself as an artist, when he sat there and drew pretty well.


	3. Big News

As Scarlett watched Dan's videos, her smile grew wider and wider. He was her favourite YouTuber. The second video was

another one of his 'Reasons Why Dan's A Fail.' Just when the second video ended, Scarlett's phone began to ring. It was Silver.

"Hello?" Scarlett answered. It was loud on the other end of the phone; Silver was on a bus. "Hey, so turns out work I didn't have to go to work today." Silver said.

"Oh so are you coming home now?" Scarlett replied. "Yeah, but I'm going to the park with a friend. Do you want to come?"

"No, that's okay. I was just going to study. I have finals coming up." Scarlett said with sarcastic happiness.

Silver gave a small laugh. "Okay well I will be back sometime this evening."

"Okay bye." Scarlett put the phone down, and went to tumblr.

She sat there for a few hours, her life fading away as she scrolled down the pages of meaningless humour.

She gained followers, she lost followers. She never really was famous on the internet.

When Scarlett decided to get up and give her eyes a rest, she looked at the time. It was already lunchtime. Scarlett noticed she was slightly hungry, so

she ate a nice little lunch. She prepared her lunch, then took it in the lounge where she watched TV and ate. Even though lunch was over, and she had

planned on being productive that day, she found herself searching netflix for a new series to watch. Without any luck, she watched reruns of Supernatural.

Her afternoon was filled with mixed emotions from Dean and Castiel. (Yes, Scarlett ships them.)

After the Supernatural marathon, Scarlett came to realisation that she wasted the whole day procrastinating instead of studying.

It was 6:57pm when she actually got out her homework. Silver came through the front door ten minutes after. She didn't come in

all calm, she came in with exciting news for Scarlett.

"Hey, Scarlett! You've been studying all day! Put away your homework, I have something to tell you!" Silver exclaimed.

Without any protest or comment, Scarlett did as she was told, and set down her books and pen. She looked up at her friend, waiting for the news.

"Okay, let me just start off with how you seriously should've been there!" Silver started, "So while I was at the park, we had just finished eating lunch. I was on my phone,

and somone came over. Can you guess who?"

Scarlett was confused, "No, I don't know who it could possibly be."

"Well, it is someone you are a great fan of." Silver hinted.

"I don't know. Just say it." Scarlett was getting a bit annoyed.

"Okay, well it was danisnotonfire." Silver paused, waiting for Scarlett's reaction.

Scarlett, whom was very confused at this point, jumped up, and threw a bunch of questions at Silver.

"What the hell? Why did he come over to you? What did he say? Did you talk to him? What did _you _say? How long was he there?"

Silver tried to calm Scarlett down before answering her questions. She knew she wasn't angry, just taken aghast by the news she had been told.

"We did talk, but it wasn't anything too serious. He basically just asked me where I got my phone case." She said, holding up her iphone which had a case to make it

look like a box of maltesers. Scarlett sat there, staring at her friend, waiting to hear more of the story.

"I told him where I got it, he thanked me and apologised for interrupting my afternoon. We talked a little bit, and he asked me if I recognised him from the internet. I told

him that I have seen some of his videos. That was basically all. I was perfectly normal. After all, he is just another person. He

is just a bit more popular than everyone else."

When Scarlett was finally able to speak, she had a few more questions.

"So you didn't get a picture with him? Was Phil there? If he was, did you talk to him?"

"Phil was standing back where they originally were, waiting on Dan, it seems. I didn't get a picture with him because I figured he deserved a day off of, you know,

screaming teenage girls." Silver said, half-jokingly.

The redhead shrugged, "Well you aren't a teenager, and I'm pretty sure you won't scream just because he asked you about a phone case. Not even I would, and he's my favourite person

on the internet."

"True," Silver implied, "but I'm sure he and Phil have already been confronted once or twice today. I would just add on to the chain."

Changing the subject, Scarlett said, "well enough about this, I am hungry, how about you?"

Silver shrugged. "I am a little hungry, what do you have in mind?"

Without giving much effort into the thought, Scarlett suggested they go eat out at a Chinese food restaurant.

When they got back home after a delicious meal, Scarlett went into her room with her laptop, and listened to music while drawing. She stayed up past midnight

trying to finish an AmazingPhil fanart for one of his next videos. She thought she was the only one awake in the fat, so she tried not to let her music

get to loud.

Around 1:30 am, Silver quietly snuck into Silver's room, where she still sat on her bed, drawing. Scarlett heard Silver's soft footprints, so she looked up.

"I thought you were asleep." Scarlett told her best friend.

"No, I've been reading fan fiction." her friend replied. "I came in here because I left out a detail about earlier today by accident. I thought you might want to know."

Scarlett, once again confused, asked, "What is it?"

Silver looked at her friend. "Well he gave me his number."


	4. Breakfast and Invitations

Just when those words left Silver's mouth, Scarlett jumped up, almost throwing her laptop down.

"He what?" She asked, shocked. Scarlett couldn't believe the words that left her friend's mouth just then. "What do you mean he gave you his number?"

Silver showed Scarlett her phone with the newly made contact labeled, "Dan."

"Well, after talking to him for a while," Silver started, "he asked if I would want to hang out or whatever. I told him how I wasn't really available at the moment, so he just gave me his number."

Scarlett looked at Silver's phone, studying the new contact name. "That's all? He just gave you his number?" She asked, not really sure what to expect.

Silver shrugged. "Pretty much. What was he supposed to do? Ask me where I live?"

"I don't know, I guess not."

"Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Silver said before she left Scarlett's room.

"Goodnight." Scarlett called after her, planning on going to bed soon, that is, if she can sleep.

In the morning, Scarlett woke up to a delightful smell. Silver was making breakfast. She scrambled out of bed, got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, and went downstairs. "Good morning!" Silver said, almost singing. "Wow, what made you make breakfast?" Scarlett asked.

"Don't I always make breakfast?" Silver asked, her eyes focusing on the pan in front of her.

"Well you do, but it's never like this. You usually just make cereal with fruit on the side."

Silver giggled a little. "I just felt making something a little more today. You know, since I woke up early and I don't have to go to work or anything."

Scarlett went into the living room and sat on the sofa, turning on Netflix. She figured she would watch a little more Supernatural until breakfast was done.

It didn't take long for breakfast to be ready, but Scarlett found herself in the middle of the tension on the show. "Come eat or else you will starve!" Silver called.

Without a word, Scarlett picked up her laptop, and walked over to set it on the dining table. She went to go make herself a plate of waffles, bacon, and eggs. Before taking a seat, she started the coffee. Silver was already eating when Scarlett finally sat down. She hit play on her laptop, making the frozen image move.

"What's happening?" Silver asked.

Scarlett looked up, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"In the show? What's happening in Supernatural?"

"Huh? I'm really surprised I am not crying right now. Sam and Dean are fighting now, physically. This is something I didn't want to see." Scarlett said, letting her emotions start to get to her. She refused to cry, for there were more moments in this series that were worth bawling in the corner feeling like you were about to die.

Silver couldn't help giving a small laugh. Scarlett looked up at her.

"If you watched the show, you wouldn't be laughing. We would be crying on the sofa everyday for the rest of our lives."

Silver found that amusing. "Really? You think that would happen?"

Scarlett nodded her head. "That's exactly what would happen! This show changes you!"

"Okay well you don't have to worry. I'm sticking with anime and Doctor Who." Silver said cheerfully.

Scarlett laughed. "Maybe they should make Doctor Who an anime series."

"I would watch that, oh my god Scarlett! That's a great idea!" Silver said before jumping up and leaving the room. She went into her room to start drawing the Doctor and Clara as anime characters.

Scarlett decided to leave her laptop and go ahead and start cleaning up the kitchen. After doing the dishes, she heard Silver's phone begin to ring. Someone was calling her.

Her phone was on the dining table, so Scarlett decided to see who it was.

It happened to be Dan.

With hesitation, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey is this Silver?"

"No, she's in her room right now. Do you want me to get her?"

"That would be nice of you."

"Okay I am taking the phone to her now."

She heard a small giggle on the other end of the phone call.

"Thanks." He managed to get out. Scarlett didn't reply. She approached Silver's door, and knocked softly on it. "Someone called you! I answered it."

"Are they still there?" Silver said through the door.

"Yes. I am coming in."

"Okay." Scarlett came in Silver's room, which was neatly decorated with olive green walls complete with owl pictures and paintings, brown curtains over her windows, and at the foot of her bed, a brown rug with olive green swirls. French vanilla candles were burning in a corner of the room.

Scarlett handed Silver her phone, and left.

She went into her own room, and started playing her Nintendo 3DS. After about twenty minutes, Silver came in Scarlett's door. "Hey I'm going to go get some coffee with Dan. Do you want to come?"

Scarlett was still a little shocked and that statement seemed unreal to her.

"Uhh… Sure." She said after a moment of hesitation.

"Okay well let's go, then. He's on his way there now."

"Okay." Scarlett put on some black socks with neon stripes, her black and purple converse, and off they went.


	5. Coffee with Dan and Phil

They met up with Dan at Starbucks. Phil wasn't there though. Dan approached Silver and Scarlett. "Hey." He greeted the girls.

"Hey Dan." Silver said with a smile.

Scarlett was a bit shy, she just nodded. Dan looked at her with an awkward look and slowly nodded.

"Okay, well I guess we better get something to drink so we aren't just taking up space in here." Dan said. "Silver, what would you like? I'll pay."

Silver took a moment to think. "I will just get an iced coffee." "Cool, so one iced coffee. And... What about you, um... I'm sorry, what's your name?" Dan asked Scarlett.

"Scarlett." She said quietly, not making eye contact with Dan. She felt so nervous and awkward being with Dan. It seemed so different and unreal.

"Right. What would you like?" He asked. Scarlett thought he was getting a bit annoyed.

"I'll just take the same as Silver." She said, unsure of herself. Dan nodded. "I'll be back." He smiled at Silver, and gave a small straight-faced glance at Scarlett as he turned to go order.

Silver turned to Scarlett. "He's so tall!" Scarlett wordlessly nodded as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Shall we get a table?" Scarlett asked.

Silver nodded. "Let's sit at this one!" She said, pointing at a table in the corner by the front window. Without argument, Scarlett grabbed a seat across from the window. She looked outside, not paying any attention to her friend, who played on her phone.

Dan finally came back with the iced coffees and a caramel Frappuccino, like how Scarlett usually gets.

"Thanks." Scarlett whispered before he handed her drink over. "You're welcome." Dan replied.

She resumed to looking out the window across from her as she slowly sipped her coffee. Dan tried to make conversation, but Scarlett didn't pay attention to him. Silver and Dan talked for a while, but then Dan went to go get more drinks. Instead of sitting next to Scarlett when he came back, he sat across from her, making her leave her series of complex thoughts going on in her head.

She looked at him for a few seconds.

She looked at his deep brown eyes. His curly hair that hadn't had a straightener run through it this morning. He smiled, revealing dimples that looked like craters in his cheeks.

His skin was clear, and his face frame was perfect, as if it were sculpted by angels.

Then, Dan gave a small laugh, and Scarlett realised she had been staring at him for more than a few seconds. She felt the blood rush to her face as she quickly apologised. Dan looked puzzled for a moment. "What? There's no need to apologise. Did you commit any crimes? No, so there's no needed apologies here." He smiled bigger. Silver looked over at Scarlett and Dan and smiled.

Scarlett smiled a little too. "I just kind of lost focus for a moment." She looked down at the table.

Dan's phone made a small noise after that. He got a text.

After he read it, he asked Silver and Scarlett if it's okay if Phil comes to hang out too. Silver shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"He is always welcome." Scarlett said, even though they have never met.

"Okay, great. I will tell him." He texted his friend, and fifteen minutes later, he arrived at their table.

"Hey Dan! Who are your friends?" Phil asked Dan.

Dan looked at Silver. "This is Silver. The one with the maltesers phone case."

Phil waved at her.

Dan then looked at Scarlett. "And this is Scarlett. I just met her."

Phil also waved at Scarlett. "Hi Silver and Scarlett!" he said. "I'm going to go get something to drink."

Dan jumped up. "I'll go with you. I'm a bit hungry. Might as well get something to snack on."

Phil walked off with Dan to go order and pay. Silver and Scarlett watched them in line. They stood there for a moment or two, but then Dan turned to Phil to start talking.

Silver looked at Scarlett. She studied her friend for the longest time, trying to make out what Scarlett was thinking.

Scarlett looked over at Silver. "What?"

Silver, still staring, said, "Just wondering what's going on in that mind of yours." Scarlett smiled. "Right now, I'm not even sure what I'm thinking. I met my idols, and I haven't said much to them."

Silver laughed. "At least you aren't one of those fans who tackle them. That would make them think of you as a creep, and they would get the hell away from you." Scarlett laughed.

She looked over at Dan and Phil. _What would it be like to always run into fans on the street?_ Scarlett wondered silently to herself.


	6. A knock at the door

"So… What should we do after coffee? I was thinking about inviting Dan and Phil to our flat for some tea." Silver tried to make conversation. Scarlett looked in her direction. "I'm okay with that."

When Dan and Phil returned to their table, Silver asked them if they would like to come over. The two boys nodded in agreement. The group sipped on their coffee while making jokes for an hour or two, until they were kicked out. Scarlett, who was walking by Silver, looked around the streets and buildings as she walked. Phil was walking on the other side of Silver. He and Silver were talking about animals and how they each want a small pet. Phil wanted a hamster, and Silver wanted a bunny. Dan was listening to their conversation, and laughed every now and then when Phil talked about Dan being cruel for not letting Phil get a hamster. Silver jumped with enthusiasm. "That's how Scarlett is! She wants a dog instead!"

Phil smiled a cheeky smile. "I don't think Dan wants any pets. He doesn't like the responsibility." Dan looked at Phil with a grin on his face. "We could get a hamster, but I just don't want you to accidentally leave the cage door open and it escapes."

Silver poked Scarlett's shoulder while Dan and Phil continued talking. "Phil and Dan are the same way."

Scarlett looked at her friend. "I know. I've been listening. I'm not deaf." She smiled a bit.

Phil turned to Silver. "Do I look like the type of person who would take a hamster on walks?" Dan answered the question. "Your name is Phil. There's no telling what you would do."

Phil laughed and playfully punched Dan's shoulder. "Shut up!" Dan laughed in return. "Maybe someday, Phil." Phil was satisfied at the fact that there was even a sly chance of him getting a hamster.

When they arrived at Silver and Scarlett's flat, Silver unlocked the door, and Phil and Dan were waiting to get in. Silver walked in first. She went straight to the kitchen to make some tea. Scarlett showed Dan and Phil the living area where they sat on the sofa. Dan was looking at his surroundings. He noticed they had an Xbox. "Oh, what games do you play?" Dan asked Scarlett. "What?" she asked. "Oh, the Xbox? We mostly play Final Fantasy." Dan nodded his head in approval. "Are you excited for the next one coming out?" He asked.

Scarlett found a seat next to Phil. "It looks pretty cool. I will probably pre-order it."

"We are going to pre-order it." Phil said, looking at Dan. "Right?"

Dan assured him that they most likely will.

Silver came out with some tea for everyone. Dan and Phil thanked her, and they all slowly sipped their tea as they had conversations on meaningless topics. By the time everyone's teacups were empty, the topic was changed to YouTube.

"Dan and I make YouTube videos." Phil said, proud of how far he's come. Scarlett said, "Oh yeah, I watch you two on YouTube. I'm subscribed." She smiled, "You guys inspire me to make videos but I could never get in front of a camera." Dan smiled, pleased at the compliment.

"I guess it's going to be different now that you know I'm a fan, huh?" She asked, looking at the ground. Phil laughed. "Well you seem pretty sane, and you treat us like people. I'm pretty sure we aren't going to throw you away just because you admire our work."

Relieved, Scarlett flashed a smile in Dan and Phil's direction. They returned the smile.

Silver got up and collected everyone's teacups. Phil and Dan stood up.

"It's getting dark. We are going to go home now. It was fun and the tea was refreshing." Dan said.

"No problem." Silver replied. Phil gave Silver a hug, and Dan gave Scarlett a hug. Then they switched. Phil and Dan walked out of the door and Scarlett locked the door.

"That was fun." Silver said, "I'm going to shower and then go to sleep. Goodnight!" Silver told Scarlett." The redhead told Silver that she was going to bed.

Silver woke up first that morning, as usual. She made French toast and then ate it on the sofa while watching Doctor Who interviews. Matt Smith was talking about leaving the show, and he shared his fondest memories he had on set. Scarlett woke up in the middle of the interview. She walked in the kitchen where she made herself bacon and an omelet.

She joined her friend on the sofa who was near to tears. "He's already leaving." She whispered.

"It's okay, I'm sure the next doctor will be just as good. I know Matt is irreplaceable, so is David Tennant, but the next doctor is probably going to be amazing. They only hire the best." Scarlett liked to be the friend who cheered other up, even though she doesn't know how to deal with situations 70% of the time.

"Thanks, but it will be okay, don't worry." Silver said. Doctor Who is something that she holds close to her heart. Each doctor is her own child in a way.

Scarlett and Silver spent all afternoon playing on their phones or scrolling through tumblr until they ate lunch. They heard a knock at the door when they finished eating lunch. Scarlett offered to get it and opened the door to Dan. "Uh, hey Dan. What's up?" She asked.

"Is Silver here?" He asked. "Yeah, let me get her. Do you want to come in?" She replied.

"No thanks." He answered.

Scarlett went to get Silver. Silver came to the door then. "Hey, you need something?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to some stores with me." Dan asked.

"Uh… Sure. Why?" Silver asked.

"I just thought it'd be fun." He said. "Okay, Silver and I will be out here in five minutes." Silver said as she went back into the flat. Dan grabbed her arm. "No, just you and me." He whispered.

Silver's eyes grew wide. "Oh... um… okay. Let me go get ready then. Are you going to wait out here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll wait out here."

Silver quickly got ready and Scarlett asked where she was going.

"Dan wants me to go shopping with him." She answered. "It's weird, isn't it? He just wants me to go."

Scarlett slowly nodded. "Yeah… It _is_ weird." It was silent for a moment. "Well… see you later I guess."

Silver nodded and went out the door. Scarlett went up to her room and started to read.

Silver and Dan walked down the street until they reached the train. "So why not Scarlett?" Silver asked Dan. He looked forward; his eyes focused on the train. "I want to surprise her." He said.

Silver was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I just- never mind. The train is here. Let's go."

Without protest, she followed Dan onto the train and we sat together. He silently looked out the window the whole way to the shopping center.


	7. Shopping For Someone

When they arrived to the shopping center, Dan asked Silver what Scarlett is interested in. "She likes a variety of things. Band T-shirts, posters, books, pretty much anything music or art related."  
That didn't help Dan as much as he had thought it would, so he went into the shops that looked like it may interest Scarlett. With everything he saw, he asked Silver how much Scarlett would like it.  
"It's a good thing you brought me along." Silver said jokingly. Dan looked in her direction, somewhat hurt. "Why?"  
Silver laughed. "Because even when I tell you what she likes, you are still asking about everything."  
"Come on, I'm not asking about everything." He said.  
Silver raised her eyebrows at him. "You asked if she would like a map of London."  
Dan shrugged. "I don't want her to get lost… or mugged."  
Silver smiled. "That's sweet of you, but you could just take her out to the cinema or even to your flat."  
"Okay well I will see what I can do. Let's go get some lunch for now." Dan said.

Dan and Silver went to go eat; Scarlett was at home cooking dinner. Scarlett was preparing ramen noodles whilst Dan and Silver ate fish and chips. Scarlett sat alone in her room watching Netflix and Dan and Silver sat across from each other exchanging jokes. Scarlett cried over her OTP and Dan and Silver laughed over jokes and silently mocked the people around them.

After eating, they continued shopping for a little while. It was around midnight when Dan and Silver came home. "Thanks so much for today." Dan said. Silver smiled. "No thank you! It was a pleasure helping you today." Dan smiled too. "Well I better go home. Phil may be trying to call." He said, holding up his dead phone. "Okay. See you later." Silver said then closed the door.  
Scarlett was still awake. She was upstairs in her room, under her covers, and scrolling on tumblr. She heard the conversation and felt a little hurt. Was she going to turn into a third wheel of the obvious new couple? She closed her laptop and curled up into a ball. Her already crowded mind was now bursting with different thoughts- mostly negative thoughts. It's not like she had feelings for Dan, she didn't even have feelings for Phil. She thought she would eventually fall asleep, but this time, she stayed up all night. Her thoughts were zooming passed her. They were so fast; she couldn't grab on to one and analyze it properly. By the morning, Scarlett was sitting on her floor, her duvet dragged from her bed to around her. Before her was her open sketchbook and coloured pencils scattered everywhere. In her left hand was a pencil and her right: a torn up eraser. She had been filling up her sketchbook with many different drawings. This one she was working on is a violin of many colours.

When the sun finished rising, Scarlett decided to go make breakfast. It was darker than usual under her eyes. She wore a small frown upon her face as she started the coffee. Scarlett was moving slower this morning, but she shrugged it off and blamed it on her lack of sleep. When the coffee was ready, she poured some in a mug and added two teaspoons of sugar and some milk. That was her coffee routine. When she is stressed, she would come back for another mug.  
Instead of drinking her coffee at the dinner table, she took it to her room and sat before her computer, setting the coffee to her left.

Silver came into the kitchen not long after Scarlett started making another pitcher of coffee. "Morning." Silver said in a happy tone. Scarlett groaned softly and went back to the coffee. She started pouring herself another mug. Silver ignored the unhappy tone from Scarlett. "So, did you sleep well?"

Scarlett shrugged and sat at the table. "Not really." Silver poured herself a mug of tea. "Oh, well I know what would wake you up." Silver said. "What would that be?" Scarlett asked with a soft laugh. "Well I can't really tell you, but you will see later today." "We'll see about that." Scarlett said. She finished her cup of coffee and rinsed the mug.

~*~*~Later that evening~*~*~

"I don't see the point in wearing a dress!" Scarlett shouted from the bathroom. Silver made her wear a dress over to Dan and Phil's flat. "It's not like we are going anywhere special."  
"Stop complaining. Do you have the dress on yet?" Silver asked. Scarlett opened the door and walked out. She went in the lounge in the next room over where Silver was. Scarlett's dress was dark green and went just past her knees. It flowed as she walked.  
Silver observed as Scarlett modeled. "Turn." Silver said. "Why do I have to wear a dress anyways? You're not wearing a dress." Scarlett said whilst turning in a slow circle. "That's because I'm not going." Silver said, observing how the dress moves on Scarlett. "It's just you and Dan."


End file.
